


完美之躯

by foxyaming



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bestiality, Eating, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyaming/pseuds/foxyaming
Summary: 尼尔依旧抱着枪，整条腿和小半腹腔都被撕掉了，断裂的肌肉挂在裹着血沫的肋骨上，尼尔用背抵住地面来瞄准，狙击镜里的红光在巨大机械上空站立的人影头部一闪而过。尼尔扣下扳机。子弹飞出去，像一尾鱼潜入空气中，那人走到了他面前，伏下身子，用手顺着肠子一寸一寸地抚摸上去。……他路过回廊的仪容镜，又退回去，看着长手长脚的自己。所有部位完完整整，太多了。……豹尾很快就松开了，巨大的黑豹身处尼尔的双腿之间，面朝尼尔，胸腔伏在地面，露出牙龈和锋锐的豹牙发出呲声。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	完美之躯

尼尔记得他的心理医生说，内心状态要和躯体一致，不然会有强烈的不和谐感。

他在只剩下半个身子的时候才恍惚察觉，这样的确最契合。

尼尔依旧抱着枪，整条腿和小半腹腔都被撕掉了，断裂的肌肉挂在裹着血沫的肋骨上，尼尔用背抵住地面来瞄准，狙击镜里的红光在巨大机械上空站立的人影头部一闪而过。

尼尔扣下扳机。子弹飞出去，像一尾鱼潜入空气中，那人走到了他面前，伏下身子，用手顺着肠子一寸一寸地抚摸上去。

枪被夺走，满面的砂石扑在尼尔的肩膀，轰烂了肌肉，寸丝薄缕。尼尔奇怪的看着面前这个人，他挡住了远方铁水燃烧的红光，对自己施展着暴行。却看不清面孔，豹子般阴鸷的眼神似乎要将他生吞活剥。

他就是这么做的。尼尔的右臂被他扯下来，品尝般的啃了一口，溅开了满口的血肉，便扔到一边，他嗅着尼尔身上腥重的味道，微微的张着嘴，似乎要说什么，又像是想要露出笑容。

尼尔叹了一口气，探头过去亲吻。人影缩了一下，贴上唇齿，略加用力的撬开了尼尔的牙齿开合，咬下舌尖，随着喉咙滚动，咽入腹中。他没给尼尔阵痛和喘息的时间，从尼尔的颈侧肌肉撕咬而起，吮吸锁骨与每一丝筋脉，直至心脏——

嫩滑而滚烫的浆体组织入口，他发出了一声快乐的叹息。

尼尔睁开眼睛。心理医生看着他，欲言又止。

尼尔也看着医生，想怎么安慰他比较好。

心理医生先长出一口气。“好鸡儿怪。我判断不出你这是哪一部分的认知出了问题。但我完全不建议你再出任务。”

他的回答在尼尔的预想之中。尼尔大手大脚往诊疗椅后仰去伸懒腰，“别担心，我没有自残和求死倾向，我的武力测试分数很高，我还得了多次优秀的任务评级。”

“不是……尼尔，你为什么要把我牵扯进来？”心理医生有些急了，他是个中东人的面孔，现在一脸大胡子都在抖，“因为你这个问题……这不是你的恐惧，你知道吗？这不是ptsd或者各种恐惧症，我在实时接入你的感受和视角……你是享受这个过程的！！”

“哦？我享受什么呢？”尼尔两眼放空，盯着红房间顶部的吊灯。

尼尔没有对这次的心理诊疗抱很大的期望，他甚至不担心被上报。历年的心理评估，尼尔都是绝对的A+，吃得好睡得好，善良积极乐于助人。

医生被他突然展露出的一面吓成这样，尼尔回过味来，自己承受得住，那就还是自己兜好底，没必要求助别人。

他路过回廊的仪容镜，又退回去，看着长手长脚的自己。所有部位完完整整，太多了。

心理医生喊他过去，尼尔没有任何心理负担，吹着口哨就去了。

不管他有没有上报，半年过去，没有人找他的茬儿，尼尔依然是行动队的优秀标兵。

心理医生看了尼尔半晌，咬牙，“我本来打算忘了你这事儿的，但放心不下你。再让我接入一次，我试试给你找找病根。”

“哦，我可以，你介意看到性交过程吗？”尼尔说。

医生扶额，“性幻觉是心理疾患中非常基础的一种，我什么都见过，你不用担心这个。”

“医生，我到底是哪儿有病？”尼尔拿起头盔，漫不经心地调着松紧，嘴里飘出一句话来。

刚修完大胡子的中东人怔怔的瞅了他一会儿，叹气，“我不知道。”

“我总觉得，我得救救你。”

“这样不也是挺好的。”尼尔低头，戴上了头盔。

医生不语，也接入意识里。

浸透了黑夜的空间。尼尔全身赤裸，躺在地面上，懒懒地撑着身子，一束强光从头顶打下来，在尼尔的皮肤上折射出微弱的环彩。

一只皮毛黝黑发亮的猫科动物从高处轻轻跃下，弓背凝神看着尼尔，舒展而优雅地环绕他而行，似乎是在圈起一块领地。尼尔垂下头颅，灿金色的细发垂在脸侧。黑豹偶尔用舌舐过他的面庞，尼尔就侧过头去，经受着唾液的洗刷。

尼尔的阴茎逐渐挺立，他自己随手拨弄了几下，便倾倒在小腹上边，微微地抽动着。黝黑的豹尾轻轻环绕住尼尔的脖颈，又似乎略为用力的一系，尼尔仰了仰头，闭上眼睛，唇齿微开，像是呼吸受到阻碍。

豹尾很快就松开了，巨大的黑豹身处尼尔的双腿之间，面朝尼尔，胸腔伏在地面，露出牙龈和锋锐的豹牙发出呲声。尼尔似乎并不感到恐惧，反而抓起黑豹的下巴，伸出舌头来，在它的尖牙上下舔过。

黑豹越加暴躁，直起前半身子，两只前爪交替着扑在尼尔的胸膛，留下鲜血淋漓的抓痕。尼尔用带着血的手抹了一把头发，露出灿烂勾人的笑容。他应着豹子的拍打方向，翻起身背对着豹子跪在地面，手肘撑住。

队医已经在内心把尼尔骂了一万遍。大意了，真想不到还有比吃人更冲击神经的画面。

三角形的生殖器已经从豹子腹部的皮毛伸了出来，隐约还带着倒刺。它看着眼前这个素白的肉体，有点笨拙的像是想要拨弄，又很快放弃了，覆了上去，阴茎有点尴尬的卡在还未经润滑的穴口。

浓重的呼噜声从背后的兽头里发出，尼尔听出了里面的焦躁，摇摇头笑了出来。他将一只手伸向自己的下腹，先是撸了撸，蘸着铃口流出的体液向后穴伸去，慢慢地搅动着。

还没几下，豹爪就在肩胛骨上划拉开了几个口子。尼尔吃痛，一下子又趴低一点。黑豹反而被这一下躯体的异动彻底激得失了耐心，一棒子打开还试图扩张的人类手指，对准穴口便朝里挺去。

尼尔咬牙，攥起拳头，努力维持着身体与地面的摩擦力。豹茎进了一点便又有卡顿感，偏生遇到括约肌下意识的收缩，黑豹振声低吼，挺起腰部送入。

尼尔整个大腿痉挛着，几乎立不住，脸庞歪倒贴着地面，禁不住流出生理性的泪水与口涎。即使明显在外面的还有很多，但尼尔明显感觉肠道口已经被抵住了，现在那三角形的肉钻头还在朝更深处跃跃欲试。

阴茎稍微往后拉了一寸——倒刺毫不留情的刮在直肠壁上，鲜血涌出与肠液混搅，尼尔痛苦地呜咽出声。

他感觉好极了。这种从内部拆解他的方式，比从体表开始啃食更能让他愉悦，刺激的仿佛要发疯。

豹茎微微动了几下，遍体鳞伤的直肠终于湿润柔软，能够容下这破坏性的器物。黑豹兴奋地整只趴伏在尼尔的背上，腰腹高速抽动起来。

尼尔仰着脖子，徒劳的张着口舌，却发不出声。他战栗的腿部终于歪倒，豹茎接着瞬间的冲力与体重更加深入，恍惚间将要把他捅的肚穿肠烂。

“撕咬我……吃了我。”尼尔转过来，用了些劲儿把两条腿掰过头顶，搭在黑豹的肩颈。他此刻眼睛哭得红肿，口腔间不断涌出鲜血，却笑的依旧满面春风，充满了殉教的狂热。

医生在这凄惨的奇观中隐约抓到一丝头绪——他还未理清，便险些惊呼出声。

只是一眨眼间，尼尔洁白混着殷红的躯体上伏着的便是一个人类了。黝黑的皮肤和苍劲起伏的肌肉，还有豹瞳般的眼神。

是他们的BOSS。

这给整个事态徒增了一重思考的维度。医生在心里骂娘期间，便看见boss依旧与尼尔维持着交合的姿势，温柔至极的吻了上去。

下一刻boss便亮出他的獠牙，沿着锁骨细密的啃食下来。他从尼尔的身躯推出，却把手伸进去，带出鲜血来，在尼尔的身躯上涂抹。早前被豹爪划烂的伤口也被他再度扒开，尼尔此刻倒是安静的躺着，鲜血从面部流淌而下，看着boss的眼神虔诚纯真。

boss把尼尔的全身咬遍，似乎是找到了最鲜嫩的地方，就着腰侧血肉模糊的伤口用牙咬拽，没几块就深可见骨。尼尔轻柔的抚着忙碌的boss头顶，落下一吻。

“见鬼了！！”刚一出来，医生就把头盔砸了。

尼尔倒是笑得没心没肺，露出尖尖的小虎牙，摘下头盔后还不忘把松紧带复原。

“我想静静。”医生一脸san值到底的样子。

尼尔耸耸肩，正准备走，又被医生嘶哑的声音叫回去。“等等。”

尼尔就倚在门边，看着医生眼底的血丝，他突然有一丝丝的愧疚。果然还是不要把其他人牵扯进来比较好。

“我跟你说，你这事，我解决不了。”医生叹气，尼尔毫不意外的“哦”了一声。

“但是！一是，我担心你会死。死的很快。”医生皱眉直视着尼尔。尼尔不做任何反应，灰绿色的眸子里没有一丝波澜。

“你在这个状态多久？或者说从之前还在反抗到现在躺平任剥，多久了？”医生想了一会儿才总结出要问的话。

尼尔咧了一下嘴，假模假样的回忆。

“一直都是，从很久之前的人影就是boss，是不是？”

尼尔点头。

“能让你活下来的，只有boss。”

队医该调走还是要调走，最后千叮咛万嘱咐了这么一句话。尼尔放在心上了，但觉得没必要去实现。

对活着这件事，本身不是特别执着。他只是没有特意去寻死罢了。

至于boss是他的贪念，在几百年前就知道了。

但自己只有残缺的灵魂，配不上boss。所以在被boss亲口蚕食至一半时才会那么的餍足。作为残缺的个体被接纳，一种完全的温暖与安全感，让他不由每晚都想顶着肉体撕裂的痛苦，一遍遍体验这极乐梦境。

病了吗？病了吧。

以至于boss带他去喝酒的时候，完全没有多想。

“最近睡眠怎么样？”boss问。

“A班的都能毕业了，枪术勉强合格。”尼尔伸手指进酒杯底玩着冰块。

“吃得好吗？”

“小孩们第一次执行任务前还是要扔去测试一下。能试出来很多人。”

“我问你——”boss把尼尔的脸掰过来对着自己，尼尔的绿瞳中满是茫然。

boss皱起眉头。他突然把舌头伸进尼尔的嘴里，蛮横的撬开，用虎牙咬破了尼尔的舌尖，又很快退出。

尼尔更茫然了。他好一会儿都没反应过来，迟钝的摸了摸自己的舌头，又在嘴里转了转。一股铁锈味。

“嗷。”尼尔后知后觉的叫了一声。

boss把尼尔摔在床上的时候，尼尔仍处于这种迟钝的状态，被剥去了衬衣后，boss试图跟尼尔的皮带搏斗，愣是卡在什么地方解不开。

尼尔伸手过去扳了暗扣。boss燥热的指腹顺着内裤滑了下来，将尼尔的阴茎掏出。尼尔反手抓着枕头，忍受着温热舌面在阴茎表层温柔舔舐的刺激，大脑仍然当机。

他的表现跟在梦里撩人又缱绻的样子着实不同——尼尔在现实中是第一次，即使对象依然是boss，但没法无师自通地学会肌肉记忆，尼尔笨拙的顺从着boss的动作翻转身躯，将脸埋在枕头里，在boss深入的时候发出全然不同的呻吟声。

尼尔在过快的抽搐频率里失神喘息，嘶哑着嗓子喊，“boss。”

“嗯？”boss的汗滴落在尼尔脸侧，他放缓了一点点，看着尼尔充血的面颊，轻轻的舔至眼廓，在眼眶打了个转。

“boss，没有这个必要。”尼尔已经全然冷静下来了。他能推测出是怎么回事——作为boss的唯一爱徒，医生恐怕还是无视了职业道德把他的事告诉了boss。毕竟boss也是信条的主人，不把他当徒弟看，也要把他当隐患处理一下。

boss停了一下，他似乎稍用一点时间才理解尼尔的意思。随即发狠般地一顶到底，尼尔浑身酥麻，蜷缩了起来。

“爱与死亡，你选择哪一种？”boss贴在尼尔耳边低语。

尼尔苦笑，“我只有一条路啊。”

boss似乎在咬牙。尼尔恍惚间将它与梦境中boss的磨牙声联系了起来，想到下一刻就要被吞吃融入血肉，快乐的如同羽毛随风而去。

boss把尼尔翻了过来，暂时的退出，贴在他的胸膛上，去听尼尔的心跳声。

闷响从尼尔的胸膛中传出，规律，永无尽头。

尼尔看着面前boss卷曲的黑发，似乎有什么事实贴在他的眼前，尼尔皱眉，虚抓了一把。

boss默不作声，数着与尼尔心跳一致的频率，抓起尼尔的大腿抬到肩头，缓慢而有力的进入，直视着尼尔的眼睛，“不知道为何而活，就为我而活吧。”

“我就是你的信条。”

尼尔的瞳孔中有什么一闪而过，他涣散的瞳距渐渐集中，随即不可置信的看着boss，满脸的肌肉都皱缩在一起，布满惊恐。

眼泪不受控制的涌出，尼尔眨眨眼睛，彻底清醒过来，他挣扎着要起身，被boss的身躯紧紧禁锢住。

“你怎么敢——”尼尔低吼起来。

是痛苦吗？

是残缺的肢体沐浴光芒的痛苦。

是不配得的灼烧之感。

是无望的痴恋与时间赋予的绝望。

是你那么久的刻意疏离与抛弃的边缘——

boss顶着尼尔的额头，喷着热气说出那句话，“我从不希望你为我献出生命，我以为远离你能让你找到其他意义。”

“但既然我的逃避造就了你现在的病痛，我会全权承担下来。”

boss轻咬住尼尔的喉咙。

尼尔闭上眼睛。

吃了我，将我融于你的血肉。

自此我们永不分离，你即是我生命的意义。

【END】

喜欢请务必评论！！看到这里的你已经是勇士了呜呜呜我爱你们！我爱PN！！


End file.
